Super Worldwide Friends
Super Worldwide Friends (also known as SuperTVIndoAnimate48) is the GoAnimate Indonesian public and commercial TV channels, it kind sequel to Pokemon Trainer, My Japanese OC Characters by LinuxFan399 and Dance Dance Revolution. This is probably the rarest, because the GoAnimate Indonesia ever on 15 station television order: TVRI, Indosiar, SCTV, RCTI, MNCTV, GTV, antv, tvOne, Metro TV, Trans 7, Trans TV, RTV, Kompas TV, NET., and iNews in Super Worldwide Boys/Girls. Characters There are 28 Super Worldwide Characters that 10 main both boys and girls and 4 extra both boys and girls (same one of the characters but different head like the same is looking face of SuperAndrew418 (2012 look) and other YouTube users but Old Comedy World look by Ivan the Brony Kaiju, Starswirl Academy by Jonah Miran and other YouTube users). *Alan (Super Worldwide Boy) (Trans TV) (Main and core) *Allison (Super Worldwide Girl) (MNCTV) (Main and core) *Ashley (Super Worldwide Girl) (Kompas TV) (Side and extra new character) *Brian (Super Worldwide Boy) (tvOne) (Main and core) *Catherine (Super Worldwide Girl) (iNews) (Side and extra new character) *Daniel (Super Worldwide Boy) (RTV) (Main and core) *Dave (Super Worldwide Boy) (RCTI) (Main and core) *David (Super Worldwide Boy) (antv) (Main and core) *Diesel (Super Worldwide Boy) (Metro TV) (Main and core) *Emma (Super Worldwide Girl) (tvOne) (Main and core) *Eric (Super Worldwide Public) (TVRI) (Public) *Grace (Super Worldwide Girl) (Trans TV) (Main and core) *Ivy (Super Worldwide Girl) (Indosiar) (Main and core) *James (Super Worldwide Boy) (Kompas TV) (Side and extra new character) *Jennifer (Super Worldwide Public) (TVRI) (Public) *Jill (Super Worldwide Girl) (Trans 7) (Main and core) *Joey (Super Worldwide Boy) (SCTV) (Main and core) *Julie (Super Worldwide Girl) (GTV) (Main and core) *Justin (Super Worldwide Boy) (Indosiar) (Main and core) *Kayla (Super Worldwide Girl) (antv) (Main and core) *Kendra (Super Worldwide Girl) (SCTV) (Main and core) *Kimberly (Super Worldwide Girl) (Metro TV) (Main and core) *Laura (Super Worldwide Girl) (NET.) (Side and extra new character) *Paul (Super Worldwide Boy) (GTV) (Main and core) *Ryan (Super Worldwide Boy) (NET.) (Side and extra new character) *Serena (Super Worldwide Girl) (RTV) (Side and extra new character) *Simon (Super Worldwide Boy) (iNews) (Side and extra new character) *Steven (Super Worldwide Boy) (MNCTV) (Main and core) *Susan (Super Worldwide Girl) (RCTI) (Main and core) *Tom (Super Worldwide Boy) (Trans 7) (Main and core) Gallery Alan (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Alan (Trans TV) Allison (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Allison (MNCTV) Ashley (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Ashley (Kompas TV) Brian (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Brian (tvOne) Catherine (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Catherine (iNews) Daniel (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Daniel (RTV) Dave (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Dave (RCTI) David (Super Worldwide Boy).png|David (antv) Diesel (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Diesel (Metro TV) Emma (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Emma (tvOne) Eric (Super Worldwide Public).png|Eric (TVRI) Grace (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Grace (Trans TV) Ivy (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Ivy (Indosiar) James (Super Worldwide Boy).png|James (Kompas TV) Jennifer (Super Worldwide Public).png|Jennifer (TVRI) Jill (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Jill (Trans 7) Joey (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Joey (SCTV) Julie (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Julie (GTV) Justin (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Justin (Indosiar) Kayla (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Kayla (antv) Kendra (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Kendra (SCTV) Kimberly (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Kimberly (Metro TV) Laura (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Laura (NET.) Paul (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Paul (GTV) Ryan (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Ryan (NET.) Serena (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Serena (RTV) Simon (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Simon (iNews) Steven (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Steven (MNCTV) Susan (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Susan (RCTI) Tom (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Tom (Trans 7) Your Videos Top 15 Super Worldwide Friends (Only on TV Indonesia): 0H4B790dpwmo Other pages */Promotional TV Indonesia